1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printed circuit board pin. More specifically, the invention relates to a printed circuit board pin having precise dimensions which enable the pin to be inserted into and held securely within the board without damaging the board.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Printed circuit board pins are common devices which are inserted into a hole in a printed circuit board. After the pin has been inserted, a portion of the pin, referred to as the post, extends outwardly from one surface of the printed circuit board. This post has a rectangular cross-section, and wire is wrapped around it to connect one pin to another pin.
A typical circuit board pin is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,964. The pin shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,964 is made from a flat strip of metal, for example, copper. It includes a shoulder segment which has a width substantially wider than the maximum acceptable diameter of the hole, a post segment which has a width substantially less than the minimum acceptable diameter of the hole, and a compliant segment between the shoulder and post segments and integral therewith. The compliant segment has a pair of outwardly-biased beam members separated by an elongated opening having sharply pointed ends. One end is adjacent the shoulder segment and the other end is adjacent the post segment. When the pin is inserted into the hole, the beams, which act as springs, are compressed inwardly towards each other reducing the size of the opening.
The hole into which the pin is inserted has a copper sheathing which is basically a tubular element having flanges on opposed ends which abut the surfaces of the printed circuit board and retain the sheathing within the hole. This sheathing is very fragile. If the compliant segment is extruded when it engages the sheathing, excessive forces develop which in many instances result in rupture of the sheathing.